Yo Soy Un Ghoul
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: Esta Es Una Historia Basada Paralelamente En La Historia De Kaneki Ken , Aqui El Personaje Principal Es Un Chico Llamado Carlos Que Su Vida Cambia Por Completo Por Un Ataque De Un Ghoul...*Entra Y Lee*


_Bueno con este fic hago mi regreso espero que les guste!_

_Tokyo ghoul : ishida sui _

_**-Dialogo-**_

_***Pensamiento***_

_**[Cambio De Escenas]**_

* * *

Capitulo 1 : El Dia que 2 destinos se cruzaron

* * *

-_**Oye kaneki y hoy me vas a mostrar a la chica que te gusta!-**__Gritaba un chico de pelo rubio__**-Callate hide-**__le respondio un chico de pelo negro y caminaban fuera de la sala de clases_

_**-Oye carlos , vamos-**__ carlos miro para atras para encontrase al aquel idiota que siempre estaba riendo__**-Alex...-**__Dijo carlos y alex lo miro_

_**-Con esa actitud jamas encontraras una mujer!-**__Gritaba alex mientras que carlos solo miraba al idiota de su amigo__**-Como siempre gritando alex-**_

_**-Alice!-**__Grito alex aquella chica rubia de pelo largo y ojos azules__**-alice...-**__Carlos le dijo a alice con su voz apagada y alice puso su mano en su cintura _

_**-Que tal si vamos a una cafeteria que una amiga me dijo que venden un excelente cafe-**__Dijo alice a carlos y alex__**-Si , vamos!- **__Alex no se demoro nada en responder y los 2 miraron a carlos__**-Lo sie-**__Carlos fue interrumpido por alex antes de que diera su excusa de no i_

_**-idiota que haces!-**__Grito carlos y le pego a alex , el cual cayo al suelo del golpe qe le dio carlos__**-Lo hise por tu bien!-**__Alex le agarro le pie a carlos y el tambien se fue de cara al suelo y asi estubieron un buen rato__**-Jaja-**__Alice solo reia al ver esa escena_

_**[ 1 Hora despues]**_

_**-Miren sus caras , jajaja-**__Alice reia ya que carlos tenian sus cara llenas de moretones__**-Callate alice!-**__Gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo__**-Y quien gano? la pelea?-**__Con esas palabras de alice los 2 se detubieron__**-Por supuesto que y-**__Alex fue detenido por un golpe de carlos__**-No iva a decir que ganaste por que el que gano fui y-**__Carlos fue detenido por un golpe de alex como era de esperarse ivan a empezar de nuevo_

_**-Ya fue un empate , bien?-**__Dijo alice poniendose al medio de los 2 idiotas__**-Bien , dejemos esto hasta aqui car...los...-**__Dijo alex y carlos lo miro y giro la cabeza en tono de desprecio _

_**-Este maldito!-**__grito alex furioso__**-Bien , bien ya se acabo-**__Dijo alice y agarro la mano de los 2 lo cual esos idiotas se sonrojaron pera chocaron sus mirada de odio el uno al otro_

_**-Y alice como se llama la cafeteria?-**__Pregunto alex _

_**-Anteiku esta ubicada en el distrito 20-**__Dijo alice y sonrio__**-Entonces estamos cerca-**__Dijo carlos que llevaba sus manos cruzadas detras de su cabeza_

_**-Oye y ayer viste la noticia?**_

_**-La del ghoul?**_

_2 Señores pasaron conversando al lado del grupo de amigos , el cual carlos y alex cambiaron sus mirada al escuchar la palabra ghoul _

_**-Debemos apurarnos-**__dijo mientras se dio vuelta a ver sus amigos , los cuales tenian una mirada muy seria _

_La razon solo era una los padres de alice fueron asesinados por __**Ghouls**__ , desde que carlos y alex conocieron a alice , se juraron entre los 2 a no decir en ningun momento esa palabra que le traeria malos recuerdos a alice_

_**-Si!-**__Los 2 gritaron y asi siguieron caminando hacia aquella cafeteria _

_**[10 minutos despues]**_

_**-Llegamos!-**__Grito alex mientras veia la cafeteria por fuera__**-Callate , idiota-**__Dijo carlos y de nuevo entraron a discutir_

_**-Permiso-**__Dijo alice entrando a anteiku , con los 2 idiotas destras de ella _

_**-Bienvenidos-**__Se presento ante ellos una chica de pelo corto de color azul oscuro que vestia como camarera__**-Wow , que belleza! Como te llamas?-**__Grito alex al ver a la chica y carlos solo suspiro_

_**-Kirishima Tou..ka-**__Dijo timidamente la camarera_

_**-Nos vamos a sentar-**__Dijo alice con los 2 idiotas detras de ella__**-En unos momentos voy para atender sus pedidos-**__Dijo touka_

_**-Como siempre actuando como un idiota , alex-**__Dijo carlos a alex quien estaba sentado a su lado__**-Que..-**__Dijo alex pero los 2 fueron interrumpidos por una cachetada doble de alice__**-Les dije que esten tranquilos , no?-**__Dijo alice con unos ojos que te apalastan por completo__**-Lo siento...-**__Dijieron al mismo tiempo los 2 idiotas con una mano marcada en sus mejillas_

_**-Oye , ese no es su compañero de clases?-**__Dijo alice apuntando a una mesa__**-Es kaneki ken-**__Dijo carlos pero mas que eso no pudo evitar ver la cara de idiota que esta haciendo alex__**-Ese kaneki esta con esa belleza de anteojos y bien dotada , tiene demasiada suerte..-**__Dijo alex mientras lagrimas recorrian su rostro_

_**-Pero miren que romantico estan leyendo el mismo libro los 2-**__Dijo alice , __**-Es un tipo aburrido siempre pasa leyendo libros-**__Dijo alex _

_**-Esta muy bueno-**__Dijo carlos mientras bajaba una taza de cafe a la mesa__**-Espera como demonios conseguiste eso!-**__Dijieron alex y alice , __**-Mientras que ustedes miraban para otra mesa la camarera vino y le di mi orden-**__Dijo carlos mientras tomaba cafe_

_**-Oh, esta delicioso-**__Decian alex y alice al probar el cafe_

_**-Oh , se fueron-**__Dijo alice apuntando la mesa donde estaba kaneki__**-Keneki maldito suertudo!-**__Grito alex mientras que carlos veia como un hombre a lo lejos los veia muy detenidamente mientras hacia como si estuviera oliendo con su nariz _

_**-Ayer en la noche fueron encontrados los restos de un joven universitarios brutalmente asesinado , las autoridades ya dieron a concer que el asesino es ghoul el cual ellos lo llaman el ''Gloton'' quien este mes a asesinado a mas de 18 estudiantes universitarios , se les recomienda no salir de noche y si salen salgan bien acompañados , el detalle es que en la escena del crimen se encontro un libro titulado ''El huevo de la cabra negra'' que es el septimo trabajo de Tatsuki Sen...**_

_Decia la conductora de television que estaba puesta en el techo de la cafeteria , lo cual carlos y alex de nuevo pusieron esa mirada y vieron a alice de reojo_

_**-Creo que es hora de irnos-**__Dijo alice , mientras se levantaba__**-Si..-**__Carlos y alex tambien se levantaron_

_***El huevo negro de la cabra negra , eh* **__Pensaba carlos mientras caminaban hacia la salida pero a su mente se le vino un recuerda__***Ese no era el libro que estaba leyendo kaneki y su acopañante?***__Pensaba carlos mientras salia de la cafeteria pero antes de salir su mira choco con la de touka y la puerta de la cafeteria se cerro_

_**-Estubo delicioso el cafe-**__Dijo alice mientras levantaba su manos para estirarse__**-Si senti como si estubiera en el cielo-**__Dijo alex y carlos solo estaba pensando_

_**-Bueno , me voy-**__Dijo alice y se dio vuelta__**-Espera , nosotros te acompañaremos-**__Dijo carlos y alex sonrio _

_**-Bueno , vamos-**__Dijo alice y empezaron a caminar los 3 juntos_

_**-Esto me recuerda a cuando eramos unos niños-**__Dijo alice mientras veia las estrellas_

_**-Si , es como si no hubiese pasado nada de tiempo y como si fueramos todabia niños-**__Dijo alex mientras con sus dedos trataba de alcanzar la luna__**-Si..-**__Carlos sonrio mirando las estrellas_

_**-Estos niños tienen un buen olor-**__Dijo alguien que estaba escondido entre las sombras_

_**[A La tarde del dia siguiente]**_

_**-Oye alex siempre me lo he preguntado , te teñiste el pelo-**__Dijo carlos agarrando aquel pelo blanco de alex__**-No y sueltalo-**__Dijo alex moviendo la cabeza_

_**-Oye carlos-**__alex se detubo ya que los 2 estaba caminando cerca de una contructora__**-Que?-**__Carlos se dio vuelta_

_**-Te gusta alice?-**__Dijo alex muy serio , lo cual carlos lo miro y suspiro_

_**-Claro , que no-**__Dijo carlos pero no logro ocultar ese pequeño mordisco que le dio a su labio inferior_

_**-Sabes , yo creo que ella es una persona maravillosa una de las pocas personas que me ha aguantado todo y la unica que ha estado conmigo en los momentos felices y tristes , es por eso que yo estoy enamorado de ella-**__Dijo alex con una cara muy seria , carlos estaba impresionado nunca antes habia visto esa mirada en el idiota de su amigo__**-Entonces ve a buscarla y Se lo Dices!-**__Dijo carlos y le pego una palmada en la espalda a alex _

_Sin darse cuenta los 2 se habian sentado en una banca que estaba cerca de ahi a conversar de su pasado de su pasado que era presiado para ellos el cual en donde alice marcaba el pasado y el presente para los 2 , cada uno tenia algo que contar y asi llego la noche_

_**-Ohh-**__Dijo alex mientras se estiraba__**-Creo que es hora de irnos-**__Dijo carlos y se levanto de la silla _

_**-Cuidado!-**__Grito alex y se tiro arriba de carlos , lo cual carlos en esos momentos vio pasar una garra por arriba de el , no era para dudar de lo que hbia visto lo que lo ataco fue sin dudas un __**Ghoul**_

_**-Jajaja , muy bien-**__Alguien se acercaba de la oscuridad__**-Quien eres!-**__Grito alex _

_**-No me recuerdas , chico de pelo negro-**__Dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa_

_**-Tu eres el bastardo de ayer de la cafeteria!-**__Grito carlos y el ghoul solo sonrio _

_En ese momento carlos y alex estaban sin palabras simplemente tienen miedo le tienen miedo a esa cosa que tal vez a cuantas personas haya matado_

_**-JAJAJAJA-**__El ghoul salto dirigiendose hacia los 2 lo cual no se movian no es que no pudieran esquivarlo simplemente estaban paralisados de miedo , y sin darse cuenta los 2 chocaron sus miradas llenas de terror_

_**-Pero ustedes , no eran 3 ? donde esta la mujer! a mi me encanta la mujeres!-**__Gritaba el ghoul mientras cada vez baja a hacia ellos , pero el ghoul no se habia dado cuenta que con esas palabra habia pisado una mina terrestre_

_**-Uh!-**__Carlos y alex saltaron hacia diferentes lados y el ghoul cayo al medio__**-Asi que esa era tu intencion pero te digo algo , NO DEJAREMOS QUE TE ACERQUES A ALICE!-**__Grito Alex , y corrio hacia el ghoul lo cual el ghoul se dio vuelta a ver a alex y le dio la espalda a carlos_

_**-Grave error , hijo de puta!-**__Grito carlos , que tenia una fierro con una punta como una lanza y atravezo ghoul y alex del otro mostro una pequeña sonrisa_

_**-Ahhhhhh!-**__Grito el ghoul y se sacudio mandando a volar a carlos__**-Maldito Como se atreven!-**__Grito el ghoul liberando susgarra_

_*__**Esa kagune es el bikaku***__Penso alex , al ver aquella kagune que salia de aquel ghoul_

_**-Tu Seras el primero!-**__Grito el ghoul y corrio hacia carlos , el cual recien se estaba parando de aqueella caida _

_**-No me veas como un rival facil!-**__Grito carlos evadiendo aquella kagune y respondiendo con un golpe de lado pero carlos sin darse cuenta cayo arrodillado_

_**-CARLOS!-**__Grito alex, mientras carlos cayo de lado al suelo y un charco de sangre a su alredero_

_**-JAJAJAJA , Humano no eras rival para mi y mi bikaku-**__Reia el ghoul_

_**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**__Grito alex mientras corria hacia el ghoul al el no le importaba que el no tubiera un arma el solo queria salvar a su amigo_

_**-Tonto , le dare el golpe final delante de tus ojos-**__Dijo el ghoul mientra apuntaba a carlos quien estaba ahi en el suelo cubierto de sangre__**-Detente!-**__Grito alex_

_**-Que imposible!-**__Grito el ghoul , la razon era que su kagune fue detenida por otra_

_**-Te dije que te detubieras...-**__Dijo alex con aquellos ojos negro con pupila roja_

_**-Tu...tu...eres un ghoul!-**__Dijo el ghoul muy asustado , pero al momento fue golpeado y mandado a volar lejos por alex_

_**-Por favor , resiste-**__Dijo alex aunque al ver bien a carlos se dio cuenta de un hoyo que tenia cerca del corazon _

_**-Morira , si no le trasplanta un corazon!-**__Grito el ghoul y se lanzo a atacar a alex_

_**-Te matare!-**__Dijo alex esquivando aquel ghoul y atravezandolo con su kagune_

_**-Tu...e.r.e.s...un...ghoul...de...un..ojo...-**__Esas fueron las ultimas palabra de aquel ghoul que murio a manos de la kagune de alex quien tambien mando lejos a aquel ghoul_

_Alex levanto a carlos y corrio hacia el hospital mas cercano , no estaba tan cerca el hospital y carlos estaba al borde de la muerte pero..._

_**-Alex...eras un ghoul...-**__dijo carlos con una voz muy debil , y alex lo miro _

_**-Si...-**__Dijo alex con una sonrisa pero carlos se dio cuenta que tambien con esa sonrisa lagrima caian por el rostro de alex_

_Alex llego al hospital con carlos inconsiente en sus brazos , las emfermeras pusieron a carlos en una camilla y lo llevaron a urgencia , alex se miro los brazos los tenia lleno de sangre y se tiro al suelto a gritar mientras le pegaba al suelo del hospital , el doctor salio y hablo con alex el cual agacho un poco su mirada y paso con el doctor_

_**-Alice...-**__Dijo alex mientras miraba a hacia atras y las puertas de urgencia se cerraron_

_**[Al dia siguiente]**_

_**-Mira aquel niño fue al que lo operaron del corazon , tuvo mucha suerte ya que este hospital tenia un corazon que darle-**__Murmuraba las personas que pasaban por la habitacion de carlos la cual tenia la puerta abierta_

_**-Y tambien hubo otro niño que le trasplataron organos por culpa de un accidente-**__murmuraban personas_

_**-fue como si los destinos de estos 2 niños se cruzaran-**__Murmuraba personas_

_Carlos se salvo milagrosamente de aquel hoyo que habia dañado su corazon , pero lo que llamaba la atencion no era eso solamente , tambien era el por que? como pudieron consegir un corazon tan rapido? habian muchas preguntas que rodeaban aquella operacion , pero ahi estaba carlos acostado en su cama durmiendo profunda mente con un pelo de color blanco..._

* * *

_**Esperen el proximo , Dejen Sus Reviews!?**_


End file.
